


Into the Blue

by UPlover



Category: EdEddnEddy, EddEddy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Vacation, eddeddy - Freeform, ededdneddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Edd and Eddy are on a special vacation when an important question arises.





	Into the Blue

The island was an absolutely beautiful area. Having a hotel room with the view looking over the ocean was heaven in Edd and Eddy’s eyes. They’d done so much in their time spent. First taking a tour of the island, walking the beach, sharing a delicious lobster dinner, and then experience one of the most gorgeous sunsets. 

It was a dream they’d never forget.

Today, Edd and Eddy were going scuba diving in the deep, blue ocean.

“We’re going to have such a fun time, Eddy!” Edd beamed putting on his flippers.

Nodding in agreement, Eddy stood up on his feet. “Yeah. Now, let’s see if I can be one of those guys from ‘Mamma Mia!’ How did that dance go again?” 

Edd laughed as his boyfriend reenacted a very clumsy version of the dance. Soon, Eddy slipped up falling on his face. Lucky for him the sand was soft. 

“Oh, Eddy,” Edd laughed as he helped him stand back up. “You’re so funny!”

Eddy gifted Edd with a sandy kiss. “Only for you, babe!” 

Holding hands, the couple walked into the ocean. It was a bit chilly but was quite comfortable. Once they could no longer touch the wet sand, they floated against the current preparing their scuba equipment. 

Once they tossed on their goggles, Edd and Eddy dipped underneath the ocean. and if they weren’t holding onto their mouthpieces, Eddy would have gaped at the beautiful sight. Glancing over at Edd, a huge grin stretched across his face. Edd had such a beautiful smile. Heck, he had such a gorgeous face! How did he ever get so lucky? 

The ocean floor was filled with fish, clams, different colored rocks with sea urchin, grass dancing about to the rhythm of the current of the water. And there was even a seal swimming in the distance! 

Swimming along, Edd and Eddy were mesmerized by all the glorious sights. They even picked up little seashells and placed them in bags they brought with them. Eddy even found a pear sitting nicely inside a clam’s mouth. Edd marveled over it. 

After a swim with a deal, the couple resurfaces. Edd hugged Eddy so tightly.

“Sockhead, this would be a lot easier if you weren’t drowning me!”

“My apologies, Eddy. would you like to have something to eat?” Edd asked. “I packed us sandwiches.”

As they walked back up to the beach, they were silent. It was alright. The silence was nice just as long as they were together. Every day was an adventure. Nobody should ever waste a day. Even if it were at home, watching TV, and cuddling. And then they’d fall asleep together, in a warm cuddle. 

“Say, Edd?” Eddy asked after finishing half of his sandwich.

“Yes?” Edd asked, curiously. 

“Um… we’ve been together for a long time now…”

Like that, Edd’s heart fell. “Eddy…”

“NO! This is not that conversation!” Edd rushed out, grasping his love’s shoulder. 

Edd took a deep breath, taking hold of his pounding chest. “Okay.”

Now that they were both relaxed, Edd took his lover’s hand, gently. “Have you ever thought about marriage?”

His eyes growing like saucers, Edd was silent. Little nonsensical words came out of his mouth. He was obviously starstruck.

“Need some water?” Eddy asked, offering the bottle. 

“Thank you.”

Taking a few sips, Edd stared unto the ocean, a curious look. 

“What do you think about marriage, Eddy?” Edd asked.

Eddy shrugged. “Well, I think it’s nice.”

Edd nodded in agreement. “It is nice. Beautiful I may add.”

“It-It was just a thought. Like I was trying to tell you we’ve been together a long time now. Since what, like when we were sixteen?” Eddy asked.

“Two months after you turned sixteen, and I turned sixteen a week prior,” Edd said.

“Yeah, you’re the smart one, we’ve established that,” Eddy joked. “But, we’ve been together for fourteen years now! We’re thirty! You just ended with all your degrees, you’re the director of that science plant, and by December I’ll have my degree to be a psychologist.” 

Edd smiled and held his boyfriend’s hand in gratitude. “We have accomplished quite a lot,” Edd happily pointed out as he leaned against Eddy. 

“What I’m trying to ask is would you wanna.. tie the knot?”

Edd was silent, staring off at the crashing waves.

“to be honest, Eddy, I forgot we weren’t married,” Edd confessed.

Eddy chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Yeah. Feels like we already are. You know, us always fighting.”

“And even living together,” Edd added.

“Yeah, y’know my mom was asking the other day!”

They were quiet again, watching kids running on the beach. 

“Do you think we’re ready?” Edd asked.

“Yeah, I guess. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my entire life!”

“Eddy, I would love to give you an answer, but I think we should both sleep on it. With my job and then you studying and working we should wait.”

“No argument there!”

For the rest of their day, they relaxed on the towel, cuddling as they took a snooze. Eddy carefully held the pearl in his hand and kept it in a safe spot.


End file.
